1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic pads useful for cleansing the skin of the oil that causes an unsightly glistening appearance and promotes skin inflammation and blemishes, and specifically to cosmetic pads that are small, easy to hold and manipulate with the hand, and can be rubbed over the skin to remove oil without removing makeup. The cosmetic pads of the invention are also versatile and mutli-use as they can be further used to efficiently apply or smooth new-makeup, as well as, to remove sunscreen residues when no longer needed on the skin.
2. Discussion of Prior Art